Never Enough
by NeonLit
Summary: SasuHina rivalry, NaruHina background. Hinata has been thoroughly disinterested with Sasuke's accomplishments for the longest time and he is not at all impressed.


_Based on a conversation between Flowerslut and Godzillanon. The idea was that Hinata had consistently been done with Sasuke's shit for the longest time, so I decided to write this._

* * *

 _Age 5_

The first time she met Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata was 5 years old. The boy had walked past her in the village with a few girls behind him whispering to each other. She wasn't really all that sure about what was so interesting about the boy, so she wrote it off as the other girls knowing something she didn't. _Maybe he saved one of them?_ She'd shrugged it off and continued on her way. The next day at pre-school, the same girls were talking about the boy, using words like 'cool' and 'badass', but she couldn't really see it. He was a bit dorky, and she'd even seen him trip over his legs when no one was looking. There was nothing remotely interesting to her about the boy, and she found the fascination that the girls had with the boy to be a waste of time.

 _Age 7_

For the next few years Hinata had watched as the girls in her class (and others) had progressively grew more obsessed with the Uchiha boy. When he returned to the academy after the Uchiha incident, the craze only seemed to grow in intensity. Now he was 'dark' and 'brooding' and it was all of the things that she didn't care about. She'd found herself being more fascinated by the bright and energetic Uzumaki boy in her class, his excitement and brave soul making her feel a little warmer inside. It was during one of these thought sessions that she'd collided with Sasuke in one of the corridors. She'd been hurrying down the main hall and hadn't even noticed the oncoming boy as he walked straight into her. The two came crashing down, his eyes wide with shock.

"Watch yourself," he'd muttered, brushing himself off. She had looked at him, trying to work out exactly what made this nasty boy so appealing to the other girls, but couldn't see it. He just seemed like all the other annoying boys in their class. Mumbling an apology, she'd turned away and walked off to the waiting Hyūga escort outside.

Time and time again, through their academy days, Hinata had been forced to watch Sasuke doing his consistent high performance act in front of everyone, but it just didn't interest her. While all the girls would 'Ooh' and 'Aah' over his perfect scores in weapon tests and academic tests, she just found herself caring less and less about his arrogant ways. But instead of finding herself growing bitter or even disliking the boy, she'd just found herself screening out his accomplishments to focus on Naruto's actions.

 _Age 10_

One day, a little after her 10th birthday, Hinata was wandering the village with her escort when she came across the Uchiha boy throwing kunai into a target. Their eyes had met for the briefest of moments before she'd looked away. He'd smirked and started to throw his kunai in a fancy way but she'd already started to leave. Sasuke had turned around with a curious look on his face, his eyes slightly narrowed.

The next day, there'd been a training session involving shuriken jutsu and Hinata had found herself waiting in line behind the boy again. Sasuke had deliberately drawn out his aim before glancing back at her quickly. It was brief, but she was definitely sure it directed was at her. Once again, he'd attempted a more difficult throw and successfully perfected it. There were cheers and claps from all the girls around him, but Hinata just ignored them. She'd had absolutely no interest in what the boy was showing off, so she'd continued on as such.

 _Age 12_

Now, in her twelfth year of life, her disinterest in Sasuke Uchiha was at an all-time high. They'd walk by each other in the street and the boy would try to do whatever he could to gain her attention, however she barely noticed. For example, upon his return from the Land of Waves, he'd been showing off his sharingan skills upon a target, conveniently upon her route home. With a sigh she'd walked past him, completely done with boy's antics for the day. She hadn't noticed the forlorn look at her back.

 _Age 15_

After the boy left the village to join the forces of Orochimaru, Hinata had completely written him off, thinking that maybe she'd been right about him. But when he reappeared upon the battlefield, she found herself a little bit shocked. Maybe he'd allied himself with the Akatsuki and was planning on wiping out Konoha?

"I'm going to become Hokage."

While everyone around her showed expressions of extreme shock, Hinata could have rolled her eyes. Naruto had being saying that since day one, and if she had to be honest, he was more likely to achieve that goal. Sarcasm was almost dripping from her expression when she noticed the teen look over at her, his eyes glowing with a semblance of excitement. Ignoring the attention-seeking look, she glanced over at Naruto who had a look of self-assuredness on his face. A soft smile played at her lips and she could almost feel the broken spirit of the challenge radiating from behind her.

 _Age 26_

Hinata watched with a bright smile as her 4 year old son ran around under the bright sunny sky. The giggles of her son carried softly through the air as he was chased by the dark haired Uchiha girl and she smiled softly. The little girl jumped upon the boy with a shout and the two tumbled to the grassy ground. There was a dark shadow and Sasuke came strolling to the bench where she was sitting. Muffled sounds of struggle came from the two children who wrestled back and forth as Sasuke looked proudly at his daughter.

"She's going to be a great Uchiha. Maybe even give your son a run for his money," he chuckled softly. Hinata said nothing in response, taking a soft sip of her tea and raising her eyes to the sky once more.

 _Present Day._

 _Age 47_

Sasuke looked over to Hinata from across the room, his eyes twinkling. Hinata turned her back, giving Himawari a gentle nudge to talk to someone. Boruto and Sarada were arguing irritably across the room, with Sarada shoving her finger into his chest to accentuate her points. Her new Hokage outfit fits her quite comfortably and the broad hat rocks back and forth upon her head as she smirks. Sasuke pushes slowly through the crowd before coming face to face with Hinata.

"Please Hinata, can you finally admit that I succeeded with Sarada?"

Hinata slowly closed her eyes, before raising her eyes to meet Sasuke's.

"Boruto will go further than Hokage Sasuke, so no." With a cheeky smile, she walked over to the waiting embrace of her husband.

"Will you ever be impressed with anything Sasuke does, Hinata?"

"Maybe one day, Naruto. Maybe one day."


End file.
